The Night of the Werewolf
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a werewolf, but in the end you have to ask yourself the question: Who is hunting whom?


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

A little something which I have written for this year's Halloween time.

Since nobody really cared for last year's Halloween story I decided to stick to a short story and here it is.  
(If someone has interest in last year's SPN Halloween story: The name is "Alone in the haunted house - SPN Halloween special" and it can be found on this account and on my dA account.)

Maybe someone will like it...

And again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes :).  
I translated this story from german into english...

 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you** ;)

* * *

 **The Night of the Werewolf**

It had started as a normal job.

Nothing earth-shattering, just a werewolf who caused fear, chaos and death in a small town.

Jobs like these Sam and Dean Winchester had already finished successfully in the past and this job should be no exception.

At least that had been the plan.

But in the end everything had turned out differently...

"Run faster Sammy!"

"I run as fast as I can Dean!"

"You're not fast enough! He has almost caught up with us!"

Since a few minutes hell reigned in the little forest, in which Sam and Dean were and the two were running as if the devil himself was chasing them.

Behind them cracked and crashed it in the undergrowth, a deep growl rose from the darkness of the forest and soon an inhuman roar cut the air around them. Mighty claws dug into the mud-like ground under his paws, as he relentlessly chased his prey and red glowing eyes searched for them and again he let his voice be heard.

So many people he had already killed in the full moon; then, when he became the monster that he was and he had always enjoyed playing with his prey, by chasing it through the woods until it was completely exhausted and then he would rip it into small pieces and eat their hearts while they were still alive.

There have been many werewolves in this world, but only the least were as cruel as the night black wolf who hunted Sam and Dean in this dark night.

He played with them, just as he had played with all his victims before, because if he wanted to kill them, he would have done it already, because he was faster and stronger than they would ever be. He held back deliberately, savoring it to chase the two humans through the undergrowth and he loved the smell of their fear that filled the air.

But the longer he ran, the more powerful the urge to kill and the hunger deep in his body grow and his eyes glowed even more than before and again he roared into the dark night.

Dean tried to encourage his little brother to run faster, but he lost his strength more and more already. His heart felt as if it would jump him right out of his chest, his lungs were already on fire and his limbs ached and became heavier and heavier.

He was at the end of his strength, just like his little brother was, but they couldn't make a mistake now, because that would mean their end!

While he ran for his life, Dean fumbled with the revolver in his hand and he tried desperately to get the silver bullets into the gun without let them fell from his hand. But his hands were sweaty, slippery and shaking.

"Come on, come on!" he growled and slowly he managed to load the revolver with one bullet after the other. The bullets, which had previously been in the weapon, he had fired on the beast already, when they had found him. He had still been in his human form and in fact it should have been easy to shoot him, but the moment when Dean had pulled the trigger, the guy had jumped aside and away from the deadly weapon and when the full moon had come out behind the clouds the transformation had started and everything had gone to hell.

The two hunters had just stood there, totally shocked, when Rick had turned into this bloodthirsty beast. Sam and Dean had never witnessed a transformation before and they hoped so much that they never had to look at one ever again, because it had been one of the cruelest sights they had ever seen!

Dean still shivered when he thought back to it and the noises, as Rick's clothes and his skin was torn, when his bones were moved and the inhuman roar, which had come from his throat as his head had changed into that of a wolf.

He had wanted to shoot, but his body had been paralyzed and only when the beast had threw his head into his neck and had howled, he had regained his consciousness again, but it had already been too late then and there had only been one option left for him and his brother: the flight into the woods!

And now this monster chased them relentlessly through the forest and growled and roared in anticipation of the forthcoming feast.

Dean couldn't let it come to that!

He tried to calm his nerves, tried desperately to focus on what was really important and in fact he managed to get the rest of the silver bullets into the gun and loaded it.

But it was too late to shoot, because when Dean turned around, he saw how the beast jumped from the undergrowth and came directly towards his little brother who was right behind him.

"Sammy! Down!" Dean shouted and Sam threw himself to the ground at the last moment, as the huge wolf flew over him and now lunged at Dean, who threw himself to the ground as well and who escaped those deadly claws and fangs only by a whisker.

The two hunters were trying to get back to their feet, but the wolf was faster and with a quick movement and a powerful hit with his paw he had managed to beat the deadly weapon out of Dean's hand. It hit the ground a few meters away from them and when Dean tried to run to the weapon, razor-sharp claws tore a deep wound into his leg.

"DEAN!"

Sam's eyes were wide with fear and shock, when he had to watch how the beast rose to his full size and opened its mouth with those long, razor-sharp fangs.

The younger Winchester reached for a stone, which lay not far from him on the forest floor and smashed it against the wolf's head, who howled in pain and let go of Dean.

Almost immediately, his glowing red eyes turned to Sam, who felt an icy chill on his back and helplessly, he could only stand there and watch how the black wolf slowly approached him. He saw how the dark fur lined up on his back, heard the deep growling, which broke away from his throat and he saw the huge fangs, which he showed him, when he came closer and closer.

Sam did the only thing he could think of in this situation: He aimed his gun at the wolf and shot!

Several bullets pierced the fur of the beast, but they didn't even bother him, because he came closer and closer, only growled louder and more threatening, as more and more bullets were shot at him.

Bullets, that weren't made of silver...

"No! Stay away from me!"

Sam stepped backwards, but soon there was a tree in his back that prevented him from escaping and helplessly he could only watch how the werewolf came closer to him and soon he stood right in front of him, on all fours and slowly he stood up on his hind legs and raised one of his paws. His long claws literally sparkled in the light of the moon and Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to see it how this beast would kill him.

But before the werewolf could strike, a deafening bang cut through the air around them and the beast threw his head back and roared in pain. Dark blood oozed from the wound in his shoulder and the head of the wolf was flying around and his glowing red eyes turned on Dean once again, who stood there with the gun in his hand and with a dark look in his own eyes.

"Don't you dare to harm my little brother, you son of a bitch!"

The answer was a roar that was so loud that it was chasing some birds from their night quarters and the wolf ran straight towards Dean. He bared his fangs and he ran faster and faster, but the hunter was the calmness itself.

Dean raised the weapon again, searched for his target and when he had found it he pulled the trigger.

The silver bullet hit the wolf in the center of his eyes and he didn't even roar in pain anymore. Even before he touched the ground, he was already dead and the vast body crashed to the ground right in front of Dean's feet.

Dean stood there, still trembling and he was looking down at the dead werewolf who now lay to his feet.

Even Sam got up to his feet again and he looked silently over to his brother.

Neither found words for what had happened that night, how close they had escaped death.

They had already killed many werewolves, but none of them had been like this beast that had attacked them tonight.

Ironically, in the night of Halloween, they met one of the cruelest werewolves, which they had ever come across.

But the reign of this beast was over tonight, because its blood stained the ground that night.

The blood of a werewolf and not that of a human, because Sam and Dean had personally ensured that this beast would never harm a human ever again.

Because the Winchester brothers still were the true hunters of the night...

 **The end**


End file.
